


Congratulations

by TheRaspberryPancake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Nerd Sugawara Koushi, New Friendships, One-sided pining, Pining, Shy Sugawara Koushi, Volleyball Dorks in Love, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Daichi Sawamura is the captain of the University of Miyagi volleyball team and everything about him is perfect, at least it is to Sugawara, the bookish guy with two doctor parents and about as close to no social skills as you can get while still functioning as a friendly human being. His crush on the captain felt like it had lasted for a lifetime but, in reality, it was only since he started University. He'd gone to start a conversation with him many times but he'd always chickened out before he could even say hi. Will he finally do it after this game? Hopefully.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad under the same name so if you think you've seen it before, that's probably why.

"Come on Daichi... You've got this..." Suga had his hands in his lap with his fingers crossed, watching the game intensely. He'd never really been that into sports, no one in his family was, and preferred to read and write or just focus on his studies, no one else was going to pass uni for him. He was naturally clever both his parents were doctors so half of his intelligence was genetic and the other half was upbringing. Thing is, he still had to maintain that intelligence the best he could which, for him, meant studying basically all the time. He wanted to become a teacher when he graduated and he had to be the best he could for his future students.

"Come on team..." He leans forward in his seat, watching the game more intensely. He's currently at a volleyball game, in the stands with his best friend Kiyoko next to him. Volleyball's yet another one of those things that he's never had time to care about and yet here he is at a game. He's not here for the sport, oh no, he's actually here for one of the players.

His name is Daichi Sawamura, the captain of the University of Miyagi volleyball team. Everything about that man was so perfect to Suga. The way that his hair ruffled around when he moved, even if it was only a couple of steps. The constant aura of support that emanated from him at any given moment. That friendly smile and those kind eyes, not to mention how he never makes anyone feel guilty for their mistakes, even if they personally hurt him. That, in addition to all the other little things, were what made him so perfect. To Suga, Daichi was like a drug. Except no one knew he was on this drug. Not his friends. Not the dealers. Hell, not even the drug himself.

It was always weird to Suga how, even though he was the captain of the team, no one really seemed to notice Daichi. While it's true that he doesn't have the flashiest position on the team, he's still very important. He's arguably the second best receiver on the team, only beat out by the libero, If the libero is the backbone of the team, Daichi would be the heart because the mood would be so dry without him.

Kiyoko looked at Suga and chuckled at the focused expression on his face. "You're clearly not focused on the game, Koshi." She smirked, leaning closer to him. "Why don't you just introduce yourself, hm? It's got to be better than obsessing from afar."

He rolled his eyes. "Coming to his games is hardly doing anything bad so I don't understand what your deal is." He side eyed her. "And besides, it's not as easy as you think. I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with, what if I introduce myself and he immediately dislikes me? You see, if he doesn't know who I am, he can't form a negative opinion on me which means I'll always have somewhat of a chance with him."

Kiyoko sighed. "You also don't stand a chance if he has no idea who you are. Listen, you've got a great personality, no amount of makeup I wear will ever make me look better than you and your ass is out of this world. If he doesn't like you despite all your amazing qualities then he doesn't deserve you."

Suga smiled, just a little, and took his attention away from the game, specifically Daichi. He looked at Kiyoko. "I guess you're right." She gave him a look which basically said 'I know I'm right' which made him chuckle. "Tell you what, if they win I'll introduce myself after the game." He was already regretting this promise but he had to stay positive about it. Besides, it would probably be good for him to get more people in his circle other than Kiyoko and the various people she introduced him to but he felt no connection to whatsoever.

She ruffled his hair. "That's the spirit Suga!" He promptly batted her hand away; he'd spent way too much time trying to get his hair to cooperate and didn't want her to mess it up, especially not when he might be introducing himself to Daichi before the end of the day. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Karasuno won another point, taking the first set.

By the end of the game, Suga had mixed emotions. Karasuno had won. His school pride was taking over him but, at the same time, he had to keep his promise to Kiyoko and that meant introducing himself to Daichi. He was nervous, what if he messed up immediately and caused him to hate him for life? He leaned against the grey brick wall, feeling the wind whip his face. Why was this so hard? If it wasn't Daichi, he wouldn't be stressing so much over it but, unfortunately for him, it is. He lifted his gaze just in time to see the team walking out of the doors. This was his chance, he had to do it now. "Excuse me?" He walked over to Daichi and stopped beside him.

The captain turned to look at him. "Hm? What's up Silver?" Is that his new nickname now? It put a small smile on Suga's face, he found it somewhat cute. He signalled to his teammates. "I'll catch up with you guys later, ok?" His teammates walked off, leaving him and Suga alone.

"Hi, uh..." He didn't know where to start. "Listen, I'm sorry if this is weird but... I guess I wanted to congratulate you..." He jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You were... awesome out there..." His voice was quiet, not even close to a whisper but still quiet.

Daichi looked at him with a small smirk. "Well, thank you for that, it's nice to know that someone noticed me." He was honestly very flattered. He stepped closer to Suga and tilted his head, looking at him as if he was examining him. "Tell me Silver, what's your name?"

He blushed a little and held out his hand. "Sugawara, I'm Koshi Sugawara but my friends call me Suga." He laughed a little, almost sheepishly. "Well, the few friends that I have." It's mostly just Kiyoko, sometimes Asahi but he's always busy with coursework..." Suga was also always busy with coursework but it would sound pretty lame if he admitted it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Suga." He smiled and shook the shorter male's hand. "I'm Daichi Sawamura." Suga already knew exactly who he was and he had done for a long time but, of course, he wasn't going to admit it and sound like a stalker. "Tell me, what brought you to a volleyball game? You don't seem like the type of guy who'd be super into sports."

He shrugged, a small smile creeping onto his face again. "Oh, I'm more of a bookish kind of guy myself but my friend kind of dragged me here." He bit his lip slightly and looked down at his feet. "She says that it's good to show my school spirit and get out of the house every once in a while." This was only half a lie. Kiyoko was indeed always telling him to show his quote on quote school spirit. But it was him who dragged her to the game, it's always been him. That's just how he is.

Daichi chuckled a little. "Well, you and your friend sound like very interesting people." He looked around and saw where the noise was coming from, one of his teammates was calling him over. He sighed. "Sorry, the team and I always go out for drinks whenever we win a game. So..." He pulled out his phone and opened a new contact before handing the phone to Suga. "...how about you give me your number and I'll give you a ring when I'm free?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Suga smiled and took the phone, putting his number in the contact before handing it back. "I saved myself as Silver, I hope you don't mind." Actual names are boring for contacts, at least they were according to Suga, and he found the nickname that Daichi had given him at first to be quite cute so it seemed like an appropriate contact name.

He smiled and shook his head, putting his phone back in his jacket pocket. "I don't mind at all. I might change it to Sugar though because you seem like a pretty sweet guy." As a blush rises to Suga's cheeks, Daichi turns on his heels and walks away. "Catch you 'round Suga." Well, at least he knows who he is now. It went a lot better than Suga was expecting it to go. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling inside him as he walked back to meet Kiyoko.


End file.
